


Papieros

by StareSmieci



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak ciężko jest być szczerym ze samym sobą, jeśli osobą, z którą jesteś w łóżku powinna być tą, której nienawidzisz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papieros

_Papieros w dłoni cicho zgasł,_  
siedzę sam, późno już.  
Za oknem księżyc świeci sam,  
dobrze mu tak - jest nas dwóch.  
Znów próbuję cofnąć czas,  
boję się, że nie zmienię nic.  
I godzinami patrzę jak  
obok mnie, niespokojnie śpisz. 

Shizuo siedział na parapecie okna w swojej sypialni. Papieros, który trzymał w dłoni, już dawno się wypalił, chociaż w powietrzu wciąż utrzymywał się jego charakterystyczny zapach. Pozbywając się niedopałka głośno westchnął i odwrócił wzrok od księżyca, w który wpatrywał się już od dłuższego czasu. Gdy spojrzenie Shizuo padło na łóżko, na jego twarzy pojawił się ledwo widoczny, smutny uśmiech. W skotłowanej pościeli, która nie zakrywała zbyt wiele jego ciała, spał Izaya. Blondyn uważnie obserwował jego postać, wręcz zafascynowany tym, jak dziwnie nieziemsko wyglądała blada skóra Izayi, gdy padał na nią tylko blask księżyca. Przyglądał się szczupłym nogom, które prawie zawsze pomagały Izayi uciec przed Shizuo:  
\- Prawie zawsze - blondyn cicho się zaśmiał, przypominając sobie chociaż dzisiejszy wieczór, kiedy po długiej gonitwie po Ikebukuro w końcu udało mu się złapać Izayę za kaptur i... Shizuo ściągnął brwi z niezadowoleniem, myśląc o tym, co stało się później. Miał sobie za złe, że nie panował nad sobą, że jego ogromna siła nie wystarczała, by ujarzmić jego gniew. Na krótką chwilę zamknął oczy, widząc sine plamy na rękach Izayi. Cieszył się, że ten leżał do niego plecami, ponieważ wiedział, że więcej siniaków znajduje się na jego torsie i twarzy. Dłonie Shizuo bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Cicho, jeszcze ciszej, niż szeptem, powiedział:  
\- Ja nie chciałem, ja nigdy nie chcę... Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas.  
Starając się pozbyć czarnych myśli, Shizuo kontynuował wędrówkę wzrokiem po Izayi. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, widząc mniejsze i większe czerwone plamki na plecach i szyi Izayi. Tych śladów się nie wstydził, tych śladów nie żałował. Wręcz przeciwnie, był z nich na swój sposób dumny. Wiedział, że Izaya nigdy nie był, nie jest i nie będzie jego, ale te ślady nigdy nienasyconych ust i zębów dawały mu chociaż namiastkę tego uczucia. Blondyn wzdrygnął się przestraszony, gdy Izaya niespokojnie poruszył się, a później, z raczej niezadowolonym pomrukiem, przewrócił się na drugi bok. Na szczęście wciąż spał. Shizuo znów zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się winny, winny, tak bardzo winny. Mimo tego, że nie był śpiący, postanowił pójść już do łóżka. Ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić Izayi, położył się obok niego. Ze ściśniętym sercem wyciągnął drżącą dłoń, delikatnie dotykając siniejącego i puchnącego policzka Izayi. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy ten wymruczał coś z niezadowoleniem i zmarszczył brwi. Blondyn szybko cofnął rękę i, kiedy upewnił się, że Izaya wciąż śpi, odwrócił się do niego plecami. Ostatnie, o czym myślał, zanim zasnął, to chęć objęcia tego szczupłego ciała, które leżało po drugiej stronie łóżka.

_Powietrze ma chemiczny smak,_  
leczę strach oddechem z twoich ust,  
zaciągam się kolejny raz  
i trzymam tak w płucach zapach twój,  
i boję się każdego dnia,  
że pęknie nam pod nogami lód.  
I co po drodze czeka nas,  
nie chcę myśleć już. 

Kolejny normalny dzień w Ikebukuro, o ile dni tutaj mogły być nazwane normalnymi, zmierzał ku końcowi. Shizuo i Tom właśnie w ciszy wracali od ostatniego dłużnika. Tom co jakiś czas spoglądał na blondyna, który palił papierosa za papierosem, za każdym razem niemal miażdżąc zębami filtr. Znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że nie była to jego zwykła irytacja, musiało stać się coś większego, żeby Shizuo był aż tak zdenerwowany. Kiedy już otwierał usta, żeby zapytać, na horyzoncie pojawił się Izaya. Stał po drugiej stronie przejścia dla pieszych, uśmiechając się w swój charakterystyczny sposób i patrząc wprost na Shizuo. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Toma przebiegł zimny dreszcz, gdy zobaczył, że blondyn także na niego patrzy. Po krótkiej chwili bezruchu, która Tomowi wydawała się wiecznością, Izaya uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, coraz bardziej prowokując Shizuo, który oczywiście nie wytrzymał. Nigdy nie wytrzymywał. Nie był w stanie. To zawsze było od niego silniejsze. Od samego rana błagał cały otaczający go świat, żeby tylko nie natknął się na Izayę. Nie chciał, bał się. Bał się swojej reakcji na niego, ponieważ wiedział, że to Izaya nasłał na niego grupkę podejrzanych facetów, którzy poprzedniego wieczoru, mimo wielkich starać, nie byli nawet w stanie nic mu zrobić. Ale oprócz strachu czuł też irytację i złość, był wściekły. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli nie spotka Izayi, to mu przejdzie, że chociaż raz, ten jeden, jedyny raz, uda mu się zapanować nad gniewem. Niestety... Zaciągnął się ostatni raz, złamał papierosa w palcach, rzucił na ziemię i przydeptał, a później, nie zwracając już uwagi na nic, rzucił się w pościg za Izayą.  
W takich chwilach Shizuo już o niczym nie myślał. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robił wcześniej, nie obchodziło go, czy w tym samym czasie powinien robić coś zupełnie innego, zdawało się nawet, że zapominał, dlaczego w ogóle gonił Izayę, dlaczego rzucał w niego wszystkim, co nawinęło mu się w ręce.  
Tego dnia Izaya nie dał się złapać. Oczywiście nie wyszedł z tej gonitwy nietknięty, ale nie musiał martwić się tym, że następnego dnia w ogóle nie będzie mógł się ruszać. Jednak zamiast wrócić do siebie obserwował Shizuo, tym razem robiąc to tak, żeby blondyn się nie spostrzegł. Sławny uśmieszek nie znikał z jego ust, gdy widział, jak Shizuo kilkakrotnie uderza pięścią w ścianę, warcząc coś wściekle. Izaya w ostatniej chwili zniknął, tuż przed tym, gdy blondyn odwrócił się i spojrzał wprost w księżyc, na tle którego Izaya jeszcze niedawno stał.

_Nieważne, co nadchodzi,_  
chcesz tego, czy nie,  
nie zawsze będzie tak.  
Wstaje nowy dzień  
i właśnie o to chodzi,  
o to chodzi, wiem.  
Nie zasnę dzisiaj sam. 

Shizuo jeszcze przez kilka chwil stał sam, wpatrując się w księżyc. Jego srebrny blask przypomniał mu o ostatniej nocy z Izayą. Była podobna do tej, jedyną różnicą było to, że udało mu się złapać Izayę. A może Izaya po prostu dał się złapać. Shizuo nie wiedział. Był świadomy tylko tego, że później go skrzywdził. Cios za ciosem, cios za ciosem. Każdy trafny, każdy bolesny. I dopiero, gdy ten cholerny uśmiech Izayi zniknął z jego twarzy, Shizuo przestał. A później zabrał go do siebie, gdzie dali upust zupełnie innym emocjom. Zaczęli już przy drzwiach, ledwo, gdy blondyn zamknął je za sobą. Nie zdążyli nawet się dobrze rozebrać, gdy usta złączyły się w mocnym, głębokim pocałunku, a biodra, wręcz z desperacja, ocierały się o siebie nawzajem. Izaya już rozpinał pasek i spodnie Shizuo, ale zanim osunął się na kolana, Shizuo złapał go i podniósł, nieznacznie się uśmiechając, gdy jego nogi objęły go w pasie…  
\- Cholera - blondyn warknął, ostatni raz uderzając pięścią o ścianę, po czym ruszył w kierunku swojego mieszkania. Wiedział, że dziś nie zaśnie, wiedział, że tej nocy, jego, przecież wcale nie największe, łóżko, będzie dla niego zdecydowanie za duże. Wiedział, że sam nie zaśnie.

_Przepraszam cię ostatni raz,_  
więcej tak nie chcę już się czuć.  
Zamykam oczy la, la, la - i czekam na twój ruch.  
A jeśli pójdzie coś nie tak  
i siebie znać nie będziemy już,  
nie powiem jak mi ciebie brak,  
bo nie ma takich słów... 

Przez kilka następnych dni Shizuo miał względny spokój, problemy od czasu do czasu stwarzali jedynie dłużnicy. Ale wciąż był niespokojny. Z całych sił starał sobie wmówić, że to wcale nie dlatego, że nie widział Izayi, że to wcale nie dlatego, że chciał go zobaczyć. W końcu, po tygodniu, stało się. Powtórzył się dobrze znany mu scenariusz. Gdy wracał z pracy późnym wieczorem, z jednej z uliczek wyszła niewielka grupka mężczyzn i otoczyła go. Jak zawsze, byli pewni siebie, czuli się bezpieczni z nożami i metalowymi prętami. I tak, jak zawsze, kilkanaście minut później leżeli na ziemi zakrwawieni lub uciekali w popłochu. A w głowie Shizuo dudniło tylko: "Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya". Chwilę później zauważył znikającą za rogiem kurtkę wykończoną futrem. Bez zastanowienia ruszył w tym kierunku, przyspieszając jeszcze bardziej, gdy upewnił się, że to naprawdę Izaya. A później ogarnęła go dobrze znana, znienawidzona wściekłość. Gdy się opanował, wiedział, że było już za późno. Izaya leżał bezwładnie na ziemi, a Shizuo zaciskał dłonie na jego szyi. Ze strachem w oczach blondyn sprawdził, czy ten oddycha. Na szczęście Izaya stracił tylko przytomność. Chociaż dokładniej mu się przyglądając, Shizuo nie był taki pewien, czy sytuację można było nazwać szczęśliwą. Izaya nie wyglądał najlepiej, wciąż krwawił z rozbitego łuku brwiowego, a jego lewa ręka była nieco dziwnie wykrzywiona w nadgarstku, nie mówiąc już o wszelkich zadrapaniach i obiciach. Najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił, Shizuo wziął Izayę na ręce i zabrał do siebie. Na miejscu położył go na łóżku, a później poszedł do łazienki po apteczkę. Pół godziny później skończył opatrywać Izayę i usiadł tuż obok niego. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w jego twarz, a później odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego czoła. Szybko jednak cofnął dłoń, kolejny raz mając ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Skierował spojrzenie przed siebie, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w okno. Nie usłyszał szelestu pościeli, więc wzdrygnął się przestraszny, gdy poczuł na swoich ramionach dłonie Izayi, a chwilę później ciepły oddech na uchu:  
\- Nee, Shizu-chan... Ne jesteśmy dzisiaj zbyt mili? - Izaya wymruczał cicho. Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział, złapał tylko jego ręce i odsunął go od siebie. Na krótką chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale Shizuo szybko odwrócił wzrok i zamknął oczy. - Shizu-chan? - Izaya zapytał jeszcze raz. Kiedy myślał, że i tym razem nie dostanie odpowiedzi, Shizuo wymamrotał:  
\- Idź do domu...  
\- Nee, Shizu-chan... Chyba nie po to mnie tutaj przyniosłeś, prawda? - znów chciał go objąć, ale zatrzymało go, tym razem głośne i stanowcze:  
\- Wyjdź.  
Izaya nie rozumiał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Shizuo zachowuje się w ten sposób. Siedzieli tak w ciszy jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż Izaya w końcu sięgnął po swoją koszulkę i kurtkę, które Shizuo zdjął, gdy go opatrywał. Gotowy do wyjścia, już w drzwiach powiedział jeszcze:  
\- Shizu-chan, dzięki za pierwszą pomoc - mimo, że nie było tego czuć w jego głosie, jego uśmiech był wymuszony. Ale tego Shizuo już nie zauważył, nie odważył się nawet spojrzeć w jego stronę. Gdy usłyszał, jak drzwi się zamykają, schował twarz w dłoniach, zły na siebie teraz także o to, że nie potrafił nic powiedzieć. Nie potrafił powiedzieć tego, że czuje się winny, że przeprasza i że... wcale nie chce, żeby Izaya wychodził.

_Nieważne, co nadchodzi,_  
chcesz tego, czy nie,  
nie zawsze będzie tak.  
Wstaje nowy dzień  
i właśnie o to chodzi,  
o to chodzi, wiem.  
Nie zasnę dzisiaj sam... 

Shizuo obudził się dość wcześnie z niespokojnego snu. Wciąż czuł się winny, więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Jeśli nie teraz, to nigdy. Zerwał się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem poszedł do łazienki, a niedługo później wychodził już ze swojego mieszkania, kierując się w stronę Shinjuku.  
Przez całą drogę starał się skupić swoją uwagę na czymkolwiek innym, żeby się czasem nie rozmyślić. Wszystko szło gładko, dopóki w końcu nie stanął twarzą w twarz z zaskoczonym Izayą, który otworzył mu drzwi. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Stali tak w ciszy, dopóki Izaya się nie odezwał:  
\- Shizu-chan, co ty tutaj...? - nie dokończył, ponieważ Shizuo wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego policzka, delikatnie gładząc go palcami. - Shizu-chan?  
\- Izaya, ja... - blondyn nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, dlatego przyciągnął go do siebie i objął. Izaya uśmiechnął się delikatnie, opierając czoło o jego ramię.  
\- Nee, Shizu-chan, czyżbyś się martwił? - zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Shizuo mocniej go objął. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, jakby na coś czekając.  
\- Izaya, ja naprawdę nie... - blondyn wciąż nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów.  
\- Shizuo – Izaya zaczął poważnym tonem. - Dlatego właśnie uważam cię za idiotę. Powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić. A ja się ciebie nie boję. Czym się przejmujesz? Tym? - podniósł rękę tak, żeby Shizuo widział zabandażowany nadgarstek. - Czy może tym? - teraz dotknął szyi, na której widać było ślady duszenia. - Nie masz się czym przejmować. Naprawdę. Shizu-chan... - przysunął się do niego tak, że ich usta dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów. Ale nie robił nic więcej. Czekał na Shizuo, bo wiedział, że ten ruch musi należeć właśnie do niego. I teraz blondyn już nie zwlekał. Patrząc Izayi prosto w oczy złapał go za podbródek i pocałował. Mimo, że tak naprawdę niewiele zostało powiedziane, zwłaszcza z jego strony, wiedział, że zrozumieli się nawzajem, był pewien, że coś się zmieni i cieszył się, że teraz nie tylko będzie myślał o tym, żeby objąć śpiącego Izayę, teraz po prostu to zrobi.

_Nieważne, co nadchodzi,_  
chcesz tego, czy nie,  
nie zawsze będzie tak.  
Wstaje nowy dzień  
i właśnie o to chodzi,  
o to chodzi, wiem.  
Nie zasnę dzisiaj sam... 


End file.
